


Cool It

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gender-swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex visits Hudson at college. For Aelora's Girl!Clark universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool It

**Author's Note:**

> for Aelora, who wanted Lexson. This is for her Girl!Clark universe. Be it known that I love her even if she did totally joss me.

Lex was approaching Hudson's room when he heard a loud grunt issue from beyond her door.

"Oh, a little more," he heard a boy gasp. "Ah, yeah."

Lex paused with his fist raised to knock. What the fuck? he thought. Hudson? He pressed his ear against the door.

"Mmm… Err-- Augh!" came the boy's voice again.

Lex's eyes narrowed. How come he'd never heard about this guy Hudson was apparently--

There was another gasp, followed by a crash and then a giggle.

Lex stepped back from the door and heaved a sigh. Maybe Hudson really liked this guy. Maybe she knew Lex would want to conduct a complete background check on him for her protection, and she didn't want that. She did get mad when he looked into people's private lives. But, he'd never been wrong in his assumptions, and his sleuthing had turned up important information.

He heard a grunt and then another crash. There was no giggle this time. Obviously this guy was hurting her. Lex squared his shoulders about to ram the door open when he heard his name from down the hall.

"Lex!" Hudson squealed, bounding towards him, her hair slightly tangled and her bag bouncing against her hip. "What are you doing here?" She opened her arms and launched herself at him, enveloping him in a hug.

He laughed slightly, partly from relief that Hudson was not getting banged by some guy on her hall and partly at her enthusiasm.

Hudson pulled back a little and studied his face. "What's so funny," she asked, warily.

Lex just grinned down at her and brushed her hair back from her face. "Nothing, Angel," he said. "I just wanted to see you."

Hudson smiled back. "I was just going to drop off my books and then go get lunch, but since you're here, why don't you take me somewhere nicer than the dining hall?" She took his hand gently.

"I can do that," he said, grinning again and squeezing her hand before leading her back down the hall. "By the way," he asked suddenly. "What's going on in your room?"

"Oh," Hudson said, shrugging. "Melissa wanted an air conditioner. She asked Jack to install it for her." She leaned towards his ear and whispered conspiratorially, "She likes him."

"Ah," Lex responded, and they continued silently out towards his car.

\---

"So, Lex," Hudson began as the waitress walked away with their menus. "What did you think was going on in my room?" She rested her chin on her hands and blinked up at him innocently.

"When?" Lex asked brilliantly.

"Please." She tossed her hair. "You were looking at my door like you were going to set it on fire."

Lex looked out the window. "Hey, is that the new Audi--"

Hudson grabbed his knee under the table.

Lex emphatically did not squeak in surprise.

She leaned in really close and breathed, "You don't have to worry, Lex. You know I'm saving myself for you."


End file.
